Pirates Fall for the Navy
by TAstars
Summary: Capt. Leonardo of the Navy has been put in charge of catching the Sirius crew. He's come up with quite the plan to do it too, by focusing on their weakness-women. An all-female crew has been sent out to capture Sirius. Can they do it? Or will they lose their hearts to the pirates and vice versa? Rated T to be safe.
1. Captain!

**Hello, fans of Pirates in Love! I'm TAstars, and this is my first story for Pirates in Love. If you're a fan of Be My Princess, I have three current ongoing stories for it. If you're a fan of me, thanks for continuing to read my work! **

**I came up with this idea last night and couldn't get my writing bug to leave me alone about it so, I went ahead and did the first chapter to see what you fans of Pirates in Love think. So please tell me if you want more!**

**For the first couple of chapters you'll be introduced to all my OCs. The only canon character at the moment is Leonardo... and MyuMyu! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pirates in Love characters or plots I might use as events in the story. I only own all my girls and Admiral Lockhart.**

**So please enjoy this first chapter of Pirates Fall for the Navy!**

* * *

"Father, I'm not going to resign! I'm practically a captain! Besides, shouldn't you be happy? I've continued the family legacy!" I yell at my father, Admiral Lockhart, who was sitting behind his desk in his office.

My father stood, reminding me of his tall frame, which I inherited from him. He also had dark brown hair, which was now getting gray in some areas. His silver eyes shone behind his glasses with the anger that was in his voice as he spoke,"You are a girl, Katerina. Your job would have been to become a proper lady, marry a high-ranking officer, and give birth to at least one son. That would have been you doing your part of continuing our family's legacy."

My blue eyes harden as I look back at my father. "That's a terrible existence. Would you really want me to be that way, Father? Nothing more than a piece of meat sold to the most respectable officer?" I ask, my voice like steel.

My father's eyes waver a little at my words, and he looks through me as he says, "Yes."

I could feel my body shaking with rage, as I look at my father. "If that's what it means to be a Lockhart female, then I no longer wish to be a member of your family." I say. "I'll show you, that I'm just as good a Navy officer than any man out there. Good day, Admiral." I give a hard salute and walk out of my father's office, not waiting to be dismissed.

~PnL~

Admiral Lockhart watched his daughter leave his office, as the door slammed with a resounding thud, he let himself fall into his chair. He put his head in his hands both angered by her disobedience and upset with how far she went. He sighed, as a knock came to his door. "Come in." He calls.

Captain Leonardo enters.

"Right on time, Captain." The Admiral says, trying to get past his daughter's words.

"I just saw Kate, Sir. If it's not too out of turn, Sir, she looked really upset." Captain Leonardo said carefully to his superior.

"Yes, well, she should be upset. But I want to know what you've come up with to deal with the Sirius pirates." Admiral Lockhart says getting to the heart of the matter.

"Well, I do have a plan, but I'm not sure how for it you're going to be." Captain Leonardo says tentatively.

"What is it? This is part of the reason you were promoted. So out with it." The Admiral commands.

"Yes, Sir." Leonardo says before taking a breath. "I want to promote Kate to captain, first." He says gauging the Admiral's reaction.

"Why in the seven seas would you want to do that?!" The Admiral brings his hands down on his desk with a loud thud.

"She's definitely deserving of that title, Sir. She should have been promoted long before me." Leonardo says sheepishly.

"Do you think I don't know what my own daughter is capable of? She should probably be a Rear Admiral by now, but I've been keeping her from getting promoted in hopes she'll quit the Navy and become a proper lady." The Admiral says.

"Well, what I have planned for her might just get her to quit or become one of the most famous officers of all history..." Leonardo starts, and the Admiral listens intently.

~PnL~

All I could do was fume as I walked through the courtyard of the Navy Headquarters, unaware of another officer's approach. I felt the hard metal of a sword on my shoulder and turned to see officer Abigail Jones, who was like a mini-me. Though not in looks.

She had long beautiful blond hair that she always kept tied back in a braid; where mine was shorter than hers and such a dark brown, people thought it was black. Her eyes were a hard blue-green color, never really showing emotion around others except when she was with me. She was five inches shorter than me, with a thin, willowy frame, and is seven years my junior, at the age of 18.

"Hmm. Kate, you must be letting yourself go in your old age." Abby teases with a smirk lifting half her lip.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Abby." I state crossing my arms.

"Ahh. Come on, Commander. You haven't sparred with me for over a week! I think I might finally be able to beat you!" Abby declares with a smile.

"If I fight you right now, you'll most definitely lose." I say seriously, still trying to keep myself together.

"That sounds like a challenge. And we'll never know, if you don't fight." Abby says, trying to goad me.

I sigh, because I know she won't give up when she hasn't had a recent loss to go get over. _She probably won't even let me leave headquarters. _I draw my Navy standard sword, and Abby squeals in excitement, getting into her stance.

Our swords clang together, drawing the attention of the other officers in the courtyard. I can hear them talking. "Looks like they're at it again." One man sighs. Another, "What is it this time?" And still another, "When will Abby learn she's no match for Kate?"

"Hey, I'm over here!" Abby calls seeing that my attention has drifted, yet I was still able to keep her sword at bay.

My eyes narrow, and I quickly move my sword so that it dislodges her sword from her hand. It goes flying towards the crowd. _Crap._ I turn to see that it stuck into the ground in front of one of the few other female officers, Marina Moore. She has short chin-length light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and looks more like a little girl in her face and size, except her body isn't as curveless as Abby's and they're the same age.

Her eyes widen as they look at the sword in front of her. "Were you trying to hit me?" She asks, seriously worried.

"No!" I say as I hurry over to her. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm unharmed. It's not like you to be so oblivious, Commander." Marina says, still in shock.

"I'm really sorry, Lt. Moore." I tell her.

"I'll be okay. I really need to get back to my studies." She salutes me, before quickly making a retreat. I watch as her petite frame leave the courtyard. I sigh, as I watch her go.

Even though Abby started at the Academy before Marina, Marina quickly rose through the ranks with her exceptional navigation skills. Hers are second to no one within the Navy, though she still likes to study as much as possible, because her knowledge is lacking in other areas.

While Marina was a good student and amazing navigator, Abby was an average student who's only redeeming qualities are her determination, never-back-down attitude, and fighting skills. I know, because I had to come to her defense several times to keep her from being kicked out of the Academy, though now that she has graduated, and still hasn't risen in rank, she's become a sparring partner and helper to me.

The three of us were the only girls within the Navy, though, we now have a fourth female who recently joined the Academy. Her name is Bette Clark. I still have to go meet her; I had brought Marina into the Navy after saving her at her job as a bar maid at the local pub, and after that my father assigned me to be an adviser and mentor to any girls who could make the cut. _My father... _I still wasn't over what happened and remembering him definitely wasn't helping me.

"Well, what's our game plan for today, Commander?" Abby asks enthusiastically.

"I'm going to go-" I start to say.

"Commander Lockhart!" An officer runs up to me.

"Yes?" I look at the young man.

"The Admiral would like to see you in his office." He says quickly.

I nod, and he leaves back to his post. _What could he possibly want now? I just told him I no longer want to be a part of his family. He couldn't already be over that bomb._

"Weren't you just there?" Abby asks.

"Yes." I say, before turning to go see him again.

I walked back to his office and knocked at the door. "Come in." The Admiral calls.

I enter, and stop when I see Captain Leonardo standing beside my father's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I ask.

"Yes, Captain Lockhart." My father says without a smile.

"Huh?" I look from one man to the other.

"You heard me! You're a captain, now. So are you happy?" The Admiral demands.

I smile, but then look at him with a hard look. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask.

"Always the quick one." The Admiral says. "I'll let Captain Leonardo explain."

"Well, you see, Captain Lockhart, I want you to take Lt. Moore, Ens. Jones, and Ms. Clark with you for a special mission to capture the pirates of the Sirius. You'll also need to find a female cook and doctor to be on the ship with you, because we've decided to send out an all-female crew." Capt. Leonardo says.

"Why? How are an all-female crew supposed to capture the most wanted crew of the past five years?" I ask.

"You doubt your abilities and those of your crew?" Capt. Leonardo asks.

"No. It's just how do you believe one female crew to do the one thing fleets of men have failed to do? You've only ever saw me as a joke." I look at my father with that comment.

"Because you just said it. They've always escaped men, but they would never expect a group of women to be part of the Navy." Capt. Leonardo answers. "So are you up to your mission, Captain?"

"Of course. I'll do the one thing you've all failed to do." I answer with a smile.

The Admiral and Capt. Leonardo give each other a look, but I'm too excited at finally being promoted that I can't really see them. "You'll have one week to get to complete your crew." Capt. Leonardo adds.

"I already know who I want. The doctor lives on an island a little ways off, so do I have permission to take a ship to get her?" I ask.

"What about the cook?" Capt. Leonardo asks.

"I just need to go home and ask my roommate. I couldn't imagine eating anyone else's cooking.

"Alright. Tomorrow, you and your crew, will report to the docks at 0700 hours." The Admiral stands. "Captain Leonardo you are dismissed to go make the ship arrangements." Capt. Leonardo salutes him, and quickly makes his leave. "So am I forgiven?" The Admiral asks, now as my father.

"I'm not ready yet. Maybe when I come back with the Sirius crew." I say vaguely.

My father nods in understanding, "Alright. When you return I want to know of your plans after you complete your mission."

"Why? Have you chosen my husband?" I ask stiffening to hear his answer.

"Yes. I think Leonardo would make a good match for you." My father answers.

"What?!" I ask in disbelief.

"He was the one who made me decide to promote you. So you should be thankful I feel like having you wed someone who actually cares about your _abilities as an officer._" My father says harshly.

I salute him. "Alright, Father. I'll think about it, while I'm at sea. You know that's where I do my best thinking." I say.

"That's all I ask. Dismissed." The Admiral in him returns.

I walk stiffly out of the room. I continue to walk out of the building, where both Marina and Abby are waiting.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Abby told me you were called to go see the Admiral, so I thought I should come wait for you and keep Abby from waiting outside the Admiral's door." Marina answers.

"You know you wanted to go listen in, too, Miss Goody Two Shoes." Abby replies with her arms crossed.

"Both of you knock it off." I say and look at them.

"Yes, Commander." They both say and stand at attention.

"Actually... It's Captain now." I say letting it sink in.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby says and hugs me.

"Congratulations, Captain. It's about time, if I might say so myself." Marina adds smiling.

"Thanks. I also have been given an assignment." I tell them.

They both slump their shoulders a little at hearing this.

"Oh, really?" Marina asks, a little sad.

"When are you leaving?" Abby asks.

"Tomorrow." I state, and watch their shoulders drop a little more. "Perk up, girls! You're both part of my crew." I tell them with a smile.

"Wh- Really!?" Abby recovers first.

I nod. "You two, Bette Clark, and two more members." I tell them.

"Who are the other two?" Marina asks.

"One will be Saf, after I talk to her, and then we'll be leaving tomorrow to go and see if a friend of mine will join us as the ship doctor." I state.

"Seriously?" Abby is getting more excited with everything she learns. "So are we going to be an all female crew?"

"Yes. And I'll tell you our assignment when we get our last member." I tell them. "Right now, I'd better go introduce myself to Ms. Clark, and tell her about being assigned to my ship." I say.

"Why is she being added. From what I heard, she isn't showing any major progress at the Academy. At least, not any worth being sent on a ship so soon." Marina says.

"She's a female Navy officer in training. What better training, than with the best females in the Navy?" Abby asks energetically.

"We're the _only_ females in the Navy. _Idiot_." Marina says under her breath.

"Do you want a fight?" Abby asks, quickly putting her hand on her sword hilt. "Because I might not be as smart as you with books, but I'm smarter when it comes to fighting."

"Girls." I say sternly.

"Captain." They both salute and stand in position.

I smile. _I can get used to that title._ "You two are to report to the docks at 0700 hours. Be a little early, because I'll leave you if you're not there Abby." I state as I start to walk away. "And at ease." I call over my shoulder.

"Seriously? Come on?! I don't think I'll be able to sleep after this news!" Abby calls after me.

I shake my head at her eagerness. As I make my way outside the Navy headquarters, I hear a soft meow. I look up in the tree. "MyuMyu. What are you doing up there?" I call to Leonardo's cat. She was about halfway up the tree branches. She looks at me, and cries out. "Can't get yourself down, huh?" I ask her. "Or are you just being lazy?" I question the cat. "Either way, I can't just leave you there. Leonardo is probably back or on his way back from getting the ship ready, and he'll be a nervous wreck without you." I state as I start to climb the tree._ Thank God, they allow us to wear the men's uniform, and don't force us to wear skirts like my father originally wished when I joined the Navy._ I quickly got up to the branch that MyuMyu was on. "Here, kitty kitty." I call out to her, and hold out my hand.

"Meow?" MyuMyu says before coming up to my hand. I gently stroke her, and then cradle her in my arms. MyuMyu begins to purr.

"Now comes the fun part." I say to myself as I start to think of how I was going to get us both down safely. "You just had to come up so high, didn't you?" I ask rhetorically.

"Meow." MyuMyu says.

"MyuMyu? Is that you?" A male voice calls from near the tree base.

I look around and see Capt. Leonardo is returning to headquarters now. He looks up at the tree and I can see his eyes widen in surprise behind his glasses when he sees me.

"Kate? What are you doing up in the tree?" He asks.

"Well, I came to get her." I move my arm a little so he'd see MyuMyu. "And now I'm trying to figure out how to get down." I state.

"I never will understand how you so willingly get yourself into these situations." Leonardo shakes his head, then holds out his arms. "Just jump. I promise I'll catch you."

"Sure about that?" I ask gauging his arm strength.

"You have my cat after all, so I can't let you fall." I can see his cheeks redden as he says that.

I close my eyes, and breath in then out. "Alright. Here I come!" I call, as I let myself slip of the branch. Luckily there weren't any directly under it, so I went straight into his arms. Which were surprisingly strong as they wrapped around my body. On the way down, MyuMyu stuck her claws into me, and I felt the skin break, even through my jacket and shirt.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." I open my eyes to see Leonardo smiling down at me. He was holding me bridal style, and the thought of that brought a blush to my face. Remembering what father had told me. _Does he even know?_ I wonder as I look at his face.

"You can put me down now." I say quietly.

"Oh, right." Leonardo blushes too, and sets me on my feet.

"She belongs to you." I say as I hand MyuMyu back to her owner, "And you should file her claws down. Those really hurt." I say rubbing the spot her claws entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll do that when I get her back to my room." He says quickly.

"It's okay. I just surprised her when I fell. I would have done the same thing in her position." I smile. "I need to get over to the Academy, to talk with Bette Clark. So I'll see you tomorrow at the docks." I smile, and walk away.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Leonardo calls after me.

~PnL~

I knock on the door of Bette Clark's room. I stood outside her room and waited a couple minutes before knocking again._The boy at the front desk told me this was her room, and that she'd be done with classes. So why isn't she answering._ "Ms. Clark!" I call as I knock louder on the door. "If you don't answer the door, I am prepared to knock it down!" I call hoping this will do the trick.

"Just a minute!" She called. The door soon opened, and the girl saluted upon seeing me, waiting to be told otherwise. The girl looked to be 15, with a mane of messy curly red hair that went around her face and down her shoulders, and eyes that were so dark a blue they reminded me of the evening sky. She was maybe an inch or two taller than Marina, but she was more developed like me in her frame. I take in her wrinkled uniform.

"Was I interrupting something?" I ask looking in past her, into her room.

"No. It's not what you're thinking, Commander Lockhart! I swear! I was just sleeping!" Ms. Clark was clearly upset, wanting me to understand. Tears welling in her eyes. "I swear I'm not that type of girl! That isn't why I joined the Navy!"

"Captain." I say quietly.

"What?" Ms. Clark asks.

"I'm a Captain as of today." I answer.

"I'm so sorry for my ignorance!" She cried out, and I could tell she wanted to bow her head in apology.

"It's fine. I was just promoted before coming here. So how were you to know? And at ease." I say and walk past her into the room. It was a mess, but not as bad as most of the boys' rooms.

"Why are you here, Captain Lockhart, if you don't mind my asking?" Ms. Clark asks timidly.

"I am your mentor and adviser. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but I've been busy." I state as I take a seat in the desk chair.

"It's fine! Completely understandable!" Ms. Clark says, standing awkwardly.

"How has the Academy been treating you so far?" I ask, and watch her intently.

"Good. More than good. Great!" She answers nervously.

"You don't like it here, do you? You can tell me the truth."

Her shoulders slump. "It's hard being the only girl. The boys and even the teachers are picking on me."

I nod. "I know. I was you over ten years ago. Though, I think it might be a little better, than when I joined." I tell her. "Marina and Abby were lucky to be here together, even if they deny it." I say looking around my old room, remembering what it was like when I moved in.

"Really? But you're so amazing! I'm nothing like you. I don't put the boys in their place; I couldn't even if I want to." She says sadly.

"Would you want to leave?" I ask.

She looks at me shocked, and puts her hands up in a surrendering fashion. "No! I won't quit no matter what, ma'am. You have my word!"

"Don't call me ma'am. I'd sooner have you call me Kate, than that."

"Okay. And you can call me Bette." She smiles at me.

"I don't mean you leaving the Navy." She tilts her head at me. "I'm leaving tomorrow, with Marina and Abby as part of my crew, leaving you alone, so the Admiral has given you permission to come aboard and learn from us hands on." I tell her.

"R-r-r-r-really!? Oh, thank you, Kate!" Bette hugs me tightly.

"I'll be by to pick you up at 0630 hours." I state as I stand. "So be ready to leave." I make my way to the door.

"I will! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Bette calls after me from her door, as I walk down the old Academy halls.

~PnL~

"Saf! I'm back!" I call as I enter my little apartment. Most of the officers lived at the dorms in headquarters, but I had decided to room with my best friend from childhood, a little bit away the Navy headquarters.

"About time, Kate. Supper's getting cold!" Saffron calls as she pokes her head in the doorway of the dinning room and kitchen.

Saffron Davis was always the pretty one between the two of us, though she'd tell you I was. She has white blond hair, that was currently up in a tight bun (her usual hairstyle, especially when cooking), big brown eyes, flawless skin, and the type of body every man wanted. We were the same age at 25, her being only a month and 7 days younger, and she was two inches shorter than me in height.

"Come on! I worked really hard over this! It's new." She adds with a sheepish smile.

"Alright! Set it on!" I tell her and go to my seat. She brings me a bowl with soup and a piece of bread on the plate under the bowl. "What is it?" I ask, looking at it questioningly.

"Just try it first!" She says toughly. "The bread was the hard part. You put it in the soup and eat it that way."

"Alright. Here it goes." I say, as I dab the corner of the bread into the soup, then bring it to my lips and bite it off.

"Well?" She watches me intently as I chew.

I swallow. "It's good. Now go get yourself some, so I can stop feeling like a guinea pig."

She nods and returns to sit at the table with her portion of the meal. Saf quickly starts eating her food, and I can see her surprise as she eats. "This is better than I thought it would be! So how was your day? And the talk with the Admiral?"

"Well, the talk didn't go well. He wanted me to resign and start being a 'proper lady'... Then I told him I didn't want to be a part of his family anymore." I told her.

Saf was in the middle of a bite and started to choke. "You what?! You're the only family he has left, Kate."

"You think I don't know that? What he said to me was terrible and he really felt like that was what I should be doing with my life." I cross my arms.

"Then what happened?" Saf asks. "Because I've been getting a happy vibe off you since you got home."

"Well, then I sparred with Abby and won." I added.

"Keep going." Saf urges.

"Then I was called back in to see my dad, and Leonardo was there." I tell her.

"That one guy with the cat?" Saf asks.

I nod. "I was promoted to Captain!" I tell her with a smile.

Saf stands her mouth gaping in surprise. She reached across the small table and hugged me. "It's about time! Did your father do it to get you to forgive him, though?"

"I don't know how much of it that was a part of his decision. He said Leonardo convinced him. And I'll be sailing out to fill my all female crew!" I add.

Saf's smile drops. "Oh. You'll be leaving already. An all-female crew should be interesting."

"You wanna be our cook?" I ask.

Saffron smiled at me. "Me? Really?!"

"Of course, silly. Who else would I bring along to keep me well-fed?" I ask.

Saf comes around the table and hugs me tightly. "Of course I'll come! Oh, this is so exciting! All the places we'll see and all the food I can try and learn to cook! This is a dream come true!"

"Yep. So you better pack your bags. Because we have to pick up the newbie at the Academy at 0630 hours and be at the dock by 0700 hours to get the boat." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll pack after I finish my soup!" Saf hurries back to her seat, like a little kid.

_Boy, I feel like I'm going to have my hands full with all these girls. Plus there's still Tsubasa to get and bring into the group. I hope she agrees to come..._ I let my thoughts wander as I finish my meal. Then both Saf and I go to pack our bags for what was going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like them? Want more? Let me know in a review or follow and/or favorite the story so I know it has fans, and to continue it. **

*****Also I was wondering if you want this as one huge everyone love story or after the next few chapters go off and focus on one love life at a time? (Example: Phoenix's Prologue (intro), then going off and doing a story for each prince (male love interest).)*****


	2. Island Doctor

**Ahoy, me readers! I heard your reviews for more and that you were intrigued, so here it is, Chapter 2! You're all lucky I had a snow day!**

**And one of ya told me that I should have mentioned not having the Sirius pirates in the last chapter and I told ya in this bold part, that Leonardo and MyuMyu were the only canon(already established characters of this fandom and meant to be exactly as they appear to be in the story/game/etc that they appear in, for those of you who don't know) in it. But because ya told me that, I made sure to get to our beloved Sirius crew at the end.**

**So I hope you enjoy meeting the last member of Kate's crew, Tsubasa! (Zu-ba-sa, in case you had no idea how to pronounce it) And they are in for quite the surprise! So please read and review!**

* * *

Luckily everything went according to plan, and we all arrived at the dock before time. Admiral Lockhart and Captain Leonardo were waiting for us in a row boat, with a rowing man. Once they brought us out to what I had a feeling was going to be out ship. It was a nice looking ship, but compared to all the other ships in the Navy's fleets, this one looked somewhat sad and pathetic in comparison. _But she is mine. This just proves that they don't believe we'll do well._

"This is to be your ship, Capt. Lockhart." Capt. Leonardo confirms my thoughts.

In my peripheral, I can see Abby and Marina stiffen at the confirmation. Whereas, Saffron and Bette, having no knowledge of ships, thought it was perfectly fine.

"Why are we getting this one? Why not one of the fleet ships?" Abby asks outright. _Always can count on Abby to say what's on everyone's mind but they are too afraid or don't want to voice._

"Hmm. Capt. Lockhart, you should really get this officer to learn her place." The Admiral says, his words cutting into me.

"To answer the question," Capt. Leonardo hastily butts in, "it's to give you more of an unsuspecting ship. One of the fleet ships would tip the pirates off to the fact that you're all Navy officers, which defeats the whole purpose of your mission."

I nod my head. "Understood. So what's her name?" I ask.

"The Angel of the Sea." Capt. Leonardo answered.

"That doesn't sound like any name of a Navy ship." Marina says thoughtfully.

"But it's pretty." Bette says happily.

I give them a pointed look, which quiets them. "Shall we do the ship inspection." I suggest, wanting to start sailing.

"Yes. Capt. Lockhart, I'd like a word in your office. Capt. Leonardo and the rest of the crew can do the inspection." The Admiral states.

"Of course, Sir." I turn to my crew. "Bette and Saffron, just watch and learn from Marina and Abby. They've done this before and can show you the ropes." I order, before heading to the office on the ship. My office.

Once we were behind closed doors, my father looked at me. "Katerina, you have your hands full with this crew and ship. Are you sure you don't want to resign?"

"I just got promoted to captain! There's no way I'm resigning when I'm finally realizing my dreams!" I say, and turn away from him.

"Why does being a Navy officer so important to you?"

"Don't you know? All I ever had was you, Sir. Being on a ship with you and watching you command your ships are my favorite memories from my childhood." I turn to look at my father. "You inspired me to be just like you. And being a girl, just made me want to become an officer more."

My father is taken aback by my answer. He swallows, "Are you ready for your assignment?"

"Yes, Sir." I stand at attention.

"All we care about is the result; which is bring in the Sirius crew. So you'll have the liberty of coming up with a plan. Understood?" The Admiral answers.

"Yes, Sir. And am I allowed to understand that there isn't a set time limit?" I ask.

"I'll give you a year, and not a day more." The Admiral answers.

I nod. "Understood. I promise not to disappoint you, Sir."

"As long as you understand your assignment, my business is done here." The Admiral said. "Come home safe." My father says before leaving the room and then the ship.

I look around my office, lost in thought for a few minutes. _Maybe he's finally coming around to the idea._ I shake my head at the thought, then go out on the deck to see how the inspection was going. "Done yet?" I ask.

"Just finished." Abby says with a smile. "She looks good, Captain."

I look to Marina for her input.

Marina nods. "Everything looks to be fine."

"Good. Capt. Leonardo, is the ship stocked with all necessities?" I ask looking to my fellow captain.

"Yes, I made all arrangements last night. Your cook seems pleased with the pantry and kitchen, so I feel your doctor should be happy with the medical supplies." He answers.

"Alright. Then once you're off the ship, we'll head out." I smile at him.

"Safe sailing to you and your crew, Capt. Lockhart." Capt. Leonardo says then disembarks the ship into the waiting row boat with The Admiral and rowing man.

I go to the wheel, and look out at my crew. "Girls, let's get some distance between land and open sea."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Abby says happily, then quickly makes her way up the mast to get the sails ready, and Marina takes Bette with her to lift the anchor.

Saffron comes and joins me by the wheel. "So who are getting to be the doctor?"

"Remember my first assignment with a crew?" I ask her.

"The thieves on Myantino island, right?" Saf thinks out loud.

"Yes. Remember I told you about how they had an old witch doctor, or shaman as they call her, who was like their leader?"

"You're not thinking her are you?" Saf asks horrified.

"No. Her granddaughter, Tsubasa. I called her Zuzu, when I talked about her to you." I remind her.

"Oh. Yeah. She was a witch doctor in training, right? To take over from her grandmother." Saffron says.

"Yes. As long as her grandmother hasn't died; which I highly doubt. I don't think that woman could die from anything... Then Zuzu will hopefully be willing to come." I say.

"You're putting a lot of hope and trust in her." Saffron says.

"Because she seemed like she would love to get off that island and see the world. Though, I wonder if..." I trail of remembering the circumstances Tsubasa was in when I left.

"Captain, she's ready to go. Where are we headed?" Marina asks as she, Bette, and Abby come to us.

"An island called Myantino." I tell them.

"Myantino? Are you crazy?! Those islanders are completely -" Abby says before I begin to glare at her, causing her to stop.

"Have you been to the island before, Abby?" She shakes her head. "Because I have, and those people were very kind to us. Yes, they have their way of life that's different from ours, but that doesn't mean they aren't people too." I say, a quiet anger resonating in my voice.

Abby hangs her head. Marina, quickly goes into the navigation room to get our course mapped out, with Bette quick on her heels, and Saffron hurries toward the kitchen, knowing not to be around me when I'm in this mood. This was going to be a long day and a half journey.

~PnL~

{_Tsubasa, the next day_}

"Sister! Wake up!" Zuri shakes my shoulders. "Grandma wants to see you!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up, Zuri." I smile when I open my eyes and see her face. Her dark skin though lighter than mine, white long hair with beads braided in, and ice clear blue eyes, are just like mine. She's only nine years old, but she acts so much older than her years. I couldn't be prouder of her.

I hurriedly put on my tunic and moccasins, then head to where Grandmother would be waiting by the waterfall. Zuri following close behind.

"Grandmother." I call as she comes into view.

"It's about time Tsubasa." Grandmother chides.

"I'm sorry. What are we doing for today?" I ask her.

"I had a dream in the early hours of the day. That the pale faces would return to the island, and want to take one of us with them." She states looking at me. Zuri hides behind me, and clings to my tunic, afraid of the news.

"Do you know who it was? Maybe its the Navy? We have nothing to fear from them. They proved that we could trust them." I say looking hopeful. Thinking of my one friend not on the island, Kate.

"The dream spirits weren't specific. So I don't know, they might be like the other pale faces we've encountered over the years, so we must be cautious around them." Grandmother says.

"Alright. Did the spirits tell you a specific time?" I ask, and as I finish the horn, which is our village's alarm, sounds. With what Grandmother said, it must be that strangers have been spotted on the island.

"My guess. Now." Grandmother says and starts walking back to the village at a hurried pace. Zuri and I keep with her, not wanting to arrive before her.

As we near the village, we can hear the loud voices of our people. And strange voices that were different than those of our people, though they sounded more feminine to my ears.

We entered into the village to see our people had encircled the strangers, making it difficult to see who they were. Though, when the other people near us, noticed us, they parted letting us enter to talk with them.

As soon as we got through, a voice called, "Zuzu!" And a woman, who I would know anywhere, only older than when I last saw her, stood.

"Kate!" I smile and go up to her. We hug in greeting. "What are you doing here?" I ask her disbelieving my eyes.

She turns her attention to my grandmother. "May we have a word in private?" She asks her.

My grandmother nods, and motions for us to follow her, into her hut. Once inside my grandmother motions for Kate to take a seat by the fire pit. She does, and Grandmother sits across from her.

"Why have you returned here?" Grandmother asks, still being cautious.

"I've been assigned to capture some pirates ma'am. I'm in charge of this crew." She motions to herself than the other women. "We're all women, and need a woman doctor to be on the ship." She states. "I would like to offer the position to Tsubasa." Kate says pointing to me.

"Hmm. How long would she be needed?" Grandmother thinks over. I couldn't help the excitement filling my heart, at the idea of being able to get off this island. Then Zuri grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes tightly. I had taught her English, which I had learned from Kate while she was here on the island, so she understood what was going on. It reminded me that I wasn't on my own, I had someone to look after.

"I'm not sure, but the longest would be a year." Kate states. "This would be a good opportunity for her and your people. She would be learning more modern practices of medicine and be able to do more for their sicknesses." Kate says trying to help her case.

"Let me think about it more. Stay for dinner, and I will tell you my decision then." Grandmother stands.

"Thank you. For at least giving it some thought. It's all I could ask of you, even if you decide to deny me my request." Kate says humbly.

Grandmother exits the hut, and I can hear her tell our people in our native tongue it's all right, and that they were friends and staying for dinner; which meant that we would feast tonight.

Grandmother than enters the hut again. "May I have some time alone with Tsubasa?"

Kate nods and takes her crew outside to meet with the other villagers.

"What do you want to do?" Grandmother asks me immediately. "I must know your desire in this matter before deciding for you."

I look to Zuri, and bite my lip. "I'd like to go. But Zuri..." I say.

"Will be in my care." Grandmother smiles. "Kate is right in what she said. You going would be good for our people. You will be able to learn things not even I know. Which is what is important. And I know, even before she came the first time, you wanted to see more than this island. So I shall allow you to go with her. Though, I think only because it is Kate, can I let you go without any fear or worry." Grandmother smiles, and brings her wrinkled hand to my cheek. "I trust that you will be in good hands. I know she'll keep you safe."

I nod in understanding.

Zuri hugs me around the waist, tightening her hold on me. "I don't want you to go!" She wails.

"It's alright, Zuri. I'll be back before you know it. A year isn't that long." I say, holding back the tears I want to shed in being separated from her. This would be the first time in her whole life that it's happened.

"But I'll be ten, and almost eleven when you come back." She says quietly through her tears.

"I love you. And nothing can change that. I promise I'll bring you something back from every place I visit." I tell her.

"Really?" Her face brightens at this information.

"Mm-hmm. And remember you can always talk to me, in here." I place a hand over her heart.

Zuri nods. "Can I meet your friend?" She asks, getting excited to meet the woman who taught me so much and was the heroine of her bed time stories most nights.

"Alright." I smile slightly, but not showing my teeth. _This could go terrible if I don't keep Kate in check._

We exit the hut, hand in hand. We're able to see Kate talking with some of the other village girls that she'd met the last time she came. Two of her crew are standing nearby watching her talk with them. One is tall with white-blond hair and the other is short with red curly hair. I notice another in a nearby tree's branch, keeping her distance from everyone and watching Kate also. She looked young with blond hair tied back in a braided ponytail. The other crew member with short brown hair was taking in the sights of the island, looking at a piece of paper in her hands from time to time.

We approach Kate, who quickly looks over at us. "Hey! How'd it go with Grandma?" She asks happily.

"Alright. I wanted to introduce you to Zuri." I say pushing her out from behind me.

"Zuri?" Kate looks at the little girl than to me, "You mean she's-"

"My little sister." I say cutting her off.

"Oh. Of course." Kate says. "Hello, Zuri. It's a pleasure to meet you. You were still in your mother's stomach when I came to the island."

"Really? You were here then?" Zuri asks.

"Yep. Your English is good. Did Zuzu teach you?" Kate asks using the nickname she gave me. Only she could call me that, when others tried after she left, I told them they weren't allowed.

"Uh-huh." Zuri nods. "Did you really do all the things Sister says you did?"

"Well, I don't think Zuzu would make anything up. So yes." Kate smiles.

"That's so cool! I can't believe you beat up a shark!" Zuri smiles happily.

Kate gives me a questioning look. "Well, yeah. The shark had it coming." Kate says easily. "Anything else Zuzu said I did?"

"Lots. She tells me stories about you or legends of our people every night." Zuri informs her.

"Really? That's nice of Zuzu." Kate smiles.

Soon someone calls Kate over, and I take that chance to get Zuri away from her. "Let's go help with the dinner preparations." I tell her as we enter one of the huts of a friend.

~PnL~

{_Back to Kate_}

The feast went well. The food was as good as I remembered. And everyone seemed to warm up to the villagers and vice versa. Though, Abby was still being despondent and keeping her distance from the villagers. As proof she was actually sitting next to Marina to keep from having to sit next to one of them.

I shake my head at her behavior, but it couldn't be helped and I would hope she had a decent reason for it. As the feast was coming to a close, Tsubasa's grandmother called for attention. She started speaking to the people in her native tongue, and still remembered most of the words I had picked up when last here.

She was talking about how we had come to take Tsubasa with us on a journey. Their reaction was mixed between bewilderment and scared. Her grandmother continued to say that this journey would help Tsubasa learn the healing ways of the pale faces. Causing some to understand, and others were still a little unsure. "I am granting your request to take her with you, officer Kate." Her grandmother addressed me in English.

I bow my head to her. "Thank you. I promise to take good care of Tsubasa, and I will return her when we complete our mission." I tell the people.

Some applaud, mainly the older ones who remember me from before, while the younger children look scared that Tsubasa would be leaving the island; which is pretty much unheard of. Though, I knew there were several of the people who would have liked to get out and see some of the world, they wouldn't admit it though. Only Zuzu was honest with me, when we first met and told me that she wished to see what else is out there in the world I come from.

I walk over to her, and hand her the bag I brought onto the island with me. "What's this?" Tsubasa asks.

"Your uniform and some normal clothes. You need to look the part when off the island." I tell her.

She peeks inside at the material. "Alright. I'll go change." She starts to head toward the huts.

"Do you want help getting dressed? You aren't familiar with this type of clothing." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "No. It can't be that hard to figure out." She states. Then enters a hut, presumably hers.

We wait patiently for fifteen minutes, before I knock on the door frame. "Sure you don't want help?" I ask.

"Fine. You can come in." Tsubasa huffs.

I enter and see she has the pants on backwards, and the shirt stuck on her head. I laugh, and help her with the shirt first. "Well, the pants are on backwards." I tell her. "At least you got the under garments on right." I say.

"I remembered how to put those on from last time, when you showed me your clothing." Tsubasa answers.

"Good." I help her button the pants correctly. "When we go to port, we could get you a dress or shirt and skirt if you want?" I offer, then start working on her white hair, to put it into a bun. I kept her beaded braids in, not wanting to take them out.

"No, I want to dress as the others on the crew do. Saffron actually brought a lot of her dresses. She's only in the uniform to fit in while on the island. She didn't want to stand out to the villagers." I inform her. As I was helping her dress, I noticed she had more markings on her body. "So you got more tattoos, huh? Those were to represent things you learned right?" I ask.

"Yes. Each mark represents an event or thing that happened since I started learning from Grandmother." Tsubasa answers.

I nod. Now that she was dressed like the rest of us, you couldn't see any of the markings, which would be good in the fact that people wouldn't notice and think her strange. _I don't want her to seem like a sideshow act to people in the port towns. She's such a wonderful and amazing woman, I want people to notice her for that. _I smile at her, "Zuzu, I'm so excited you're coming with us." I hug her. "Are you going to be okay with leaving Zuri?" I ask wanting to know her true feelings.

"It'll be hard, but it has to happen sometime. She'll be with Grandmother and everyone else here at the village, so she'll be safe." Zuzu says, and smiles. "Besides, this can and possibly will get dangerous right?" I nod my response. "And that's no place for a child." She informs me.

"Okay. Ready to show them your new look?" I ask.

She nods and we exit the hut, where everyone is waiting. The villagers are definitely shocked by the transformation. Her grandmother smiles at her, and holds her arms out. Tsubasa goes to them and hugs her grandmother. I see her grandmother tell her something. Tsubasa nods and then they let go of each other. Then she hugs Zuri, who has silent tears falling from her eyes. Zuzu tells her something, and Zuri smiles and nods, her tears stopping altogether.

~PnL~

Soon we were back on the boat.

"Captain, where to now?" Marina asks me wanting to figure out our route.

"Where's the closet port in any direction?" I ask.

"Give me a sec." She looks at her map, using her sextant. "Well, Yamato's about a two days journey in the East. Or we can take a day and a half to get to Kosov in the West." Marina says.

"Looks like Kosov, it is." I say wanting to get somewhere quickly, then we can gather information on the Sirius crew's whereabouts. If only I had known what a bad choice I'd made.

"So what are we doing? Now that we're all here, will you tell us?" Abby asks, her arms crossed.

"Yes. Our assignment is to capture the pirates of the Sirius." I tell them, a smile coming onto my lips at how excited I am for this big of an assignment.

"Sirius?! How are we supposed to catch the most infamous and uncatchable crew in history?" Abby says. "We're gonna fail." She hangs her head.

"Abby. Where's your never-back-down attitude? This isn't like you." I state.

"I understand what Abby's saying, but I disagree. I heard they have rules about not harming women and children. So that's our advantage." Marina says.

I nod. "Exactly why we're an all-female crew. Also, there's one of us for everyone of them, so all we're going to have to do is divide them up at the right time and capture them." I state.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get onto their ship, and not have them kick us off at the next port?" Abby asks.

"I haven't gotten that far into the plan, Abby. We need to know where they've been spotted or heard of heading to. Then we can figure up a plan." I state.

"Yeah? Well, no offense, Captain, but that plan sucks." Abby says and heads to her quarters.

"Don't listen to her, Captain." Bette says.

"Yeah. What's her problem anyways? She should be thrilled to see this kind of action, and not be such a downer." Marina says angry.

"It's fine. I understand why she's acting this way. So that's why I'm tolerating her moods. She'll hopefully come around soon." I say.

~PnL~

Other than Abby's mood, everything went smoothly. Until we made it to Kosov. There we paired off and went to gather information, and I was not pleased with what we heard. Once we regrouped at the designated place, we shared what we learned which was the same intel.

"They're in Yamato. Dammit!" I storm out of the bar, and head back to the ship. They others quickly follow behind me.

"Wait, Captain!" A chorus is heard behind my angry steps. I'm sure we were quite the spectacle to the civilians.

Once we were back on the Angel of the Sea, we backtracked towards Yamato.

As night approached, most of us went to sleep; which was what I was doing, when I was woken by frightened yells. "Captain! Captain! The ship's sinking!"

"What in the seven seas is going on?!" I call as I hurry out of my quarters.

"The ship! She's taking on water really fast! There's no way to stop it!" Bette cries.

I hurry down to see the hold, and sure enough it's quickly filling with water. "How did you not see this before now?!" I accuse.

"I came and got you when I first saw the leakage, and now it's like this!" Bette wails.

"EVACUATE! Get to the life boat!" I call. "Quickly get anything important, then get to the boat!" I order. I quickly enter my quarters and grab my spyglass, bag of money, coat, and hat, then head to the boat.

Once we're all in, "Hold on to the boat!" I call before cutting the rope holding it up and let the boat fall to the sea. "I can't believe I lost my boat in less than a week!" I scream at the night sky. "DAMMIT! Why God? What did I do wrong?" I look at the sky and set my forehead on the edge of the boat.

"It's okay, Kate." Saffron comforts me. "At least we were able to get off the ship safely."

"But it doesn't make sense." Marina says quietly. "I checked the ship's hold with Bette before we shipped off in Kosov, and there wasn't anything to hint at that kind of damage. And if it really got a hole that soon after, it's impossible for the hold to fill up that quickly. That amount of water would have had to be accumulating this whole time, and then burst through, giving us next to no time to fix it..."

We all look at each other, "We've been sabotaged!"

~PnL~

{three days later, on the Sirius ship}

"Captain!" Russell calls from his spot at the crow's nest.

"What is it, Russell?" Captain Morgan calls not really interested, drinking some rum from a bottle.

"I see a life boat up ahead!" Russell calls, then makes his way down with the spyglass.

"And?" Captain Morgan asks.

Russell hands him the spyglass. "Have a look yourself."

Captain Morgan took a look, and whistles.

"What is it, Captain?" Eduardo asks, taking interest.

"How drunk am I? Because I feel that has to be a hallucination." Captain Morgan says, handing the Eduardo the spyglass.

He takes a look. "Well, I'm not drunk, and I see a boat full of women. What did you see, Captain?" Eduardo answers.

"That's what I saw. So how about we give them a lift?" Captain Morgan smiles.

"Can't we just leave them?" Eduardo sighs.

"Eduardo, what kind of men would we be to leave those damsels in distress like that?" Captain Morgan asks.

"A perfectly fine group of pirates." Eduardo says.

"Oh, come on, Eduardo, lighten up." Russell taps Eduardo's shoulder.

"Yo! What do you guys want for dinner?" Nathan calls as he comes on deck. "What are ya'll standing around for?"

Eduardo hands him the spyglass and points ahead of them.

"Great. More mouths to feed." Nathan huffs, already knowing what Captain Morgan was going to do.

"That's the spirit, Nathan! Eduardo, take lessons from Nathan on how to react to seeing a boat full of women!" Captain Morgan says happily.

"Shouldn't we at least get a consensus on this?" Eduardo offers.

"Jeez. I'll go get Thomas and Christopher." Russell says, and hurries off to get the rest of the crew.

"So what's the problem? Russell said you needed to see me?" Christopher says as he approaches the group.

"Well, let's wait for our last member, so I don't have to repeat myself." Captain Morgan tells him.

Once Thomas and Russell rejoin them on deck, Captain Morgan tells them about the boat full of woman, and asks for them to vote either in favor to save them or leave them be.

"Let's start with all opposed. It's something different. All opposed?" Captain Morgan asks his men.

Eduardo raises his hand. When he sees no one else raising their hands, he hangs his head, and sighs. "This is going to be a pain."

"All in favor?" Captain Morgan asks.

They rest raise their hands. "Aye, Captain!"

"Looks like the ayes have it!" Captain Morgan cheers happily.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Did the Sirius crew seem normal, I felt like this is what they'd do, but tell me if they feel OOC to ya. **

**Next chapter they're going to get to meet. Do you think it'll be love at first sight? Or will they want to feed the girls to the sharks, as Eduardo obviously wants to do?XD Let me know in a review, or review to let me know who you want more of or simpy that you want more. Or favorite and/or follow, to let me know you like it, if you have not already.**

**So until next time me mateys! Safe sailing until then!**


	3. Sirius to the Rescue!

**Ahoy, mateys! I finally got this one done! It took me a while because I was having writer's block and I was busy. But it's finally done! Yay! Sorry for the wait but it's a decent length to make up for it. **

**So for this chapter it'll be in Marina's point of view. So carry on!**

* * *

{Back to the Navy girls, two days ago}

_ I can't believe we've been sabotaged like this... _I sigh, as I lay, looking up at the clouds in the early morning's rays. Just last night, we lost our ship... _I feel so bad for Kate. This was her first ship. _I look over at our Captain, sitting at the bow of our lifeboat, keeping watch over us as we sleep. I sigh again.

"If you're going to keep sighing like that Marina, you're not going to get much sleeping done. Wanna keep watch with me?" Kate asks, looking over at me.

I stand, and cautiously make my way over to her, stepping over the other girl's sleeping bodies. _I don't know how they can all sleep so soundly with everything going on..._ I sit next to her and look around us. We didn't drift near any land forms yet, so I can't decipher where we are.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kate asks me, still looking through the spyglass out to the sea.

"I just can't sleep with everything going on... and I'm still not used to being rocked so much by the sea." I admit sheepishly.

"What a sad excuse for a sailor." Kate mutters, and I can see her lips quirk up in a half-smile.

"I was fine on the ship. I couldn't feel it as much as on this lifeboat..." I tell her.

She lets out a quiet laugh. "It's fine. You're not used to it yet. You didn't grow up on the sea like the rest of us did."

"Huh? Tsubasa has?" I ask her surprised.

"No. But she's lived on an island. The occasional nap in the water isn't unheard of there." Kate answers.

"What about Saffron, Abby, and Bette?" I ask, curious about my fellow crew members. _The more I learn about them the better I'll know them._

"Saffron and I are daughters of Navy officers; though you already knew that about me." Kate starts. "Abby lived the past few years of her life, before joining the Navy, out on a ship. And Bonnie... I still don't know all the details about her, but she's done some traveling on ships."

"So, I'm the only true landlubber?" I sigh, a little annoyed at myself.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. The way you grew up, is how you became so good at navigation, and gives you a different perspective from everyone else." Kate reassures me. She turns to look at me, smiles, and hands over the spyglass. "I trust you'll be able to keep watch for a little while. The others should be waking soon." Kate stands, and takes my place to rest.

I nod, take the spyglass from her, and begin me watch/search for some sort of land mass.

~PnL~

{A few hours later}

We were now all awake, except for Kate, who was snoring softly at the stern of the lifeboat.

"What are we going to do now?" Bette asks, frightened.

"Well, we need Kate to tell us what the plan is." Abby sighs, laying on the bottom of the boat and her arm over her face.

"And we need to either find some land somewhere to get ashore or get lucky and have a ship come across us and help us." I say, looking through the spyglass.

Saffron sorts through the few provisions she grabbed for us. "Well, I hope whichever luck we come across, that it comes soon. We'll only be able to eat very little at a time, since we don't know when we'll get to shore or boarding another ship. I think we can make this last as long as... a week."

"That isn't very long." Tsubasa says. "I was only able to grab a few medical supplies. I'm not even sure what half of this is for." Tsubasa hangs her head, then looks at the little bottles closely.

"I'll explain them to you. I familiarized myself with some medical knowledge and the supplies we had on the ship." I tell her.

"Thank you, Marina." Tsubasa smiles at me.

A loud yawn comes from the back of the boat, and I see Kate stretch then sit up. Rubbing her eyes, "So anything new?"

"Nothing, Captain." I tell her.

Kate blinks, looks around herself out to sea in all directions. Kate sighs, stands and makes her way over to me at the bow. Once she was beside me, she ripped off the naval patches on my jacket.

"CAPTAIN! What are you doing?! You're defacing my uniform!" I cry.

But Kate wasn't hearing anything I said. She quickly did the same to Saffron, Bette, and Tsubasa, before wrestling Abby to her feet and doing the same. Then she finished with her own uniform.

"Kate, are you alright? Is the situation getting to you?" Saffron asks worriedly.

"What do you think will happen to us if pirates find us? In Navy official uniforms? They might hurt us or worse. We can't take any chances." Kate says, tossing all the Navy patches from our jackets out to the sea.

"I didn't think of that..." I say.

"Plus, that helped me get some anger out at my father for sabotaging us." Kate smiles and sits down. "What's my ration?" She addresses Saffron.

"It can't be much. If we ration it out scarcely, we could last a week, but I feel we need to eat a small amount each, we can eat for the next five days." Saffron says, before handing Kate a can.

"Have you all ate yet?" Kate asks, as she quickly uses her small knife to cut the top of the can off.

"No. Saffron wanted to wait for you to wake up." Abby says.

Kate nods, then takes a couple bites out of the can, before handing it over to Abby. "Eat so you can quit with the attitude." Then she turned to look at Saffron, "Well, I know you want to keep us well fed, Saf. But right now, we shouldn't eat a lot for the first few days, then we'll eat a somewhat reasonable amount, then scarce it out until we get to shore."

"As you command, Captain." Saffron says with a weak salute.

"How was Saffron a naval officer's daughter? She's nothing like you." I state without thinking.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Kate said.

"Anytime she was on a ship, Saf was constantly in the kitchen with the cook learning from him." Kate answers easily. "She never did anything like an actual sailor, except help me swab the deck."

"Saffron is an officer's daughter, too?" Bette asks, still in disbelief.

"Yes. But my father died soon after I was born, so I never really had to grow up with one, like Kate did. My mom was a cook, so that's what I learned to do, and when Kate's father offered to take the two of us aboard, I spent my days helping the cook on the ship, like Kate said." Saffron shrugs. "So, enough about me. What should we say if pirates come across us?"

"Good question, Saffron. Yes, Kate, what should we say?" Abby asks.

"Should we say we're the only survivors of a ship that was traveling to... I don't know, where should we say we were going?" I ask them.

"Good start. Hmm. How about England? I've always wanted to go there." Saffron says thoughtfully.

"Really, Saffron? England's pretty dreary..." Bette answers.

"Well, it's just a story. So we were going to England, for a... European tour together. How's that?" I ask them.

"Well, maybe that would work for you two," Abby points to Kate and Saffron. "But what about us? How could we explain Marina's navigation skills, my fighting skills, and Tsubasa?"

"Don't let anyone realize you have any special skills, unless you can make it fit the story. Only let people know if absolutely necessary." Kate tells us.

"Okay, that should be easy enough." I say.

"What do mean, by explain me, Abby?" Tsubasa asks.

"Well, you're an islander. That'll be obvious to anyone who sees you." Abby answers.

"I was on the ship to go learn medicine. It's that simple." Tsubasa states.

"Alright. Explain your relationship to Kate?" Abby questions.

"She helped me get off the island and get in touch with a doctor in England to study with." Tsubasa answers smoothly.

I applaud her dealing with Abby. "Good job, Tsubasa."

"I'll just say my parents sent me to go on a European tour, too. That's simple enough." Bette says.

"So, what about you, Marina?" Abby questions. "Why were you headed to England?"

"I got an apprenticeship with a company in England. I needed the job to help support my family, since my father's gone and my mother is the only one supporting me and my siblings. I'm old enough now, I should be helping out, and the apprenticeship promised a good sum of money." I state as truthfully as possible. _The part about my family's true; it's why I was working in a bar. But Kate saved me and offered me a position in the Navy, where the further up I rank the more money I make to send to my family. Which is why I'm already a lieutenant._

"And you, Abby?" Kate asks.

"I was a member of the crew." Abby states.

"Okay, everyone keep their stories straight. Most of us only met because we've been stuck on this lifeboat, for however long it ends up being, so we've gotten close due to the circumstances, and feel like we know each other pretty well." Kate adds.

We all nod in agreement.

~PnL~

{Two days later}

We've still not spotted land or any kind of ship. Morale's slowly decreasing among us, since we're waiting for something to appear. We all take turns rowing for a while, but it feels like we're getting no where.

I'm currently keeping watch with the spyglass, when I spot something. _No way... I'm I really seeing this? _ "Umm. Captain?!" I call to Kate, who's napping in the stern.

She sits up immediately, "What is it, Marina?!" Hope shines in Kate's eyes.

"I think I see a ship." I state, still feeling dazed by it. _Is it really there?_

Abby sits up at this news; she was laying on the floor, by my feet. "Give me that." She snatches the spyglass and looks in the same direction. "I don't believe it..." She says quietly.

"What?" Kate make her way over to us and snatches the spyglass from Abby. After looking through it, she gasps as if seeing a ghost and drops the spyglass, incidentally falling on Abby's head, since she was standing above her.

"OW!" Abby grabs her head. "Watch it!"

"What is it?!" Saffron asks.

"Sirius." Kate states. "I can't believe that they're the ones we have to hope rescue us... What are the odds?"

"I'll say it now. Captain. You have some of the strangest luck I've ever seen." Abby says.

"S-s-s-s-sirius?!" I ask. "The pirates we're after?!"

"It's alright, Marina. We're together, so there's nothing to fear." Kate says with a smile. "If they rescue; which they should because of their moral code, we pair up with our equivalent on the ship." Kate reminds us. "Get them to trust you, but no matter what... Don't let them find out we're Navy."

Everyone nods.

We wait patiently as the ship slowly approaches us and talk a bit of strategy about boarding. I can't help the fear rising inside me, so I move close to Bette, who is also trembling a little. _I'd seen plenty of pirates at the bar, and the few times I actually had interactions with them weren't good, so I don't care what morals they have. A pirate is a pirate no matter what._ I gulp as the ship comes up us. Bette and I hold each others hand tightly.

Just as Kate predicted, they were going to take us aboard; I just wasn't sure if it would be to help us or ... I could tell they had put the anchor down as it stopped beside us. A rope ladder came down the side, and one of the pirates came down.

He looked to be around Abby's and my age, and a couple inches taller than Abby. His eyes were a dark green, and his messy hair was the color of sand. "Hey, I'm gonna help you girls get on the ship if you can't." He tells us.

"And you are?" Kate asks.

"I'm Russell, but I figure we can do introductions on the ship. Or did ya wanna stay on this little raft?" Russell says.

"No, we'll board." Kate approaches the ladder and walks past Russel, "I think I can manage." Kate says, then hoists herself onto the ladder, then at a very slow pace, especially for her, up the ladder. _Why is she... Oh, yeah! Don't let them know what we're capable of._

When she makes it half way up, Russell looks at the rest of us, "Next."

Abby goes next, going at a quicker pace than Kate. As Kate gets aboard, with Abby close behind, Bette goes next, though she actually accepts Russell's help of getting onto the ladder and goes at a slow but steady pace. I bite my lip as she nears the halfway point, meaning I'm next in our planned order of boarding.

I gulp and get myself onto the ladder, not allowing Russell to help me, though, it would have made it easier for me. I climb up the ladder, and as I pass the halfway point, I look below to see Tsubasa start her ascent of the rope ladder. Leaving Saffron and Russell alone on the lifeboat.

As I near the top, a dark skinned man offers his hand, but I move past his offered hand and hoist myself over the top. There I see Kate, Abby, and Bette standing in front of a line of the other four members of the Sirius crew. I quickly get to Kate and wait for the rest of the us to board.

Once we're all assembled, the man who looked to be the captain approaches us, and Kate steps forward to talk with him. "Hello, I'm the captain of this ship. The name's Morgan." He offers his hand out, and Kate takes it and allows him to initiate the shake, but before letting go, Captain Morgan brings her hand to his lips. I notice from the corner of my eye, Abby's eyes widen when the captain mentions his name.

Kate quickly takes her hand back. "I'm Kate." She answers, and folds her arms, clearly on her guard.

"So what happened that ya girls ended up in such a predicament?" Captain Morgan asks.

"We were on a ship headed for England. Something went wrong, and the ship sank. We were lucky enough to get off, but got separated from the other groups of life boats." She answers simply.

"England, hmm. That's quite a ways. Did you leave recently?" The man with an eyepatch asks, seeming a little aggressive. _Ahh. He's so intimidating and scary... I wonder what he does on the ship... Please don't let this man be their navigator!_

"Yes, about a week ago." Kate replies.

"Eduardo, Captain, shouldn't we make sure they're alright, first? In those situations they could have hurt themselves without fully realizing it." The man who had offered his hand speaks now.

"Alright, Christopher. He's our ship's doctor, so follow him to his office and let him check ya out." Captain Morgan answers.

"It's okay. We were the some of the first off the ship, so we're all fine. If anything we're just really hungry." Kate says giving a small smile. _Jeez... Kate should have been an actress._

The man wearing a black bandana sighs. "Alright. I'm on it." He quickly leaves the group, towards what I would assume is the ship's kitchen.

"So how long were ya on that little boat for?" Captain Morgan asks.

"Around three days and four nights." Kate says. "We were able to grab some food, but we weren't eating a lot of it, in case we were out there longer."

"Well, yer in luck. Nathan's the best cook in all the seven seas." Captain Morgan beams about his crew member.

"Really?" Saffron spoke up. Causing all the male eyes to look at her.

"Yes." They all said.

"Do you cook?" Christopher asked her.

Saffron nods. "Could I-" She starts to offer her help, when Kate gives her a glare making her stop.

"Nah. Nate's pretty quick on his own, you'd probably only get in his way." Russell says. "Believe me, he doesn't like having others in there with him when he's cooking." Causing the other pirates to smirk.

"Oh, okay." Saffron says quietly.

"We should probably let them wash up before dinner, Captain." The youngest member of the crew spoke up.

"Alright, Thomas, show the girls where the bathroom is." Captain Morgan says.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Thomas nods, then leads us down to where the bathroom is.

He explains how to work everything and how the water is very important. Then quickly leaves us alone in the room. "Well, there's no lock." Kate mutters while standing by the door, then comes over to us by the tub. "Go ahead and just do a quick cleaning of your hands and faces."

"Yes." We say, and all quickly wash off our hands.

Once we had all cleaned off a little, we exited the bathroom and made our way back up on deck, where there was now a table loaded with food. "They weren't kidding about him being quick." Abby says quietly as we approach the seated pirates.

We took our seats along one side of the table.

"Well, let's eat. And since we're all here, how about we introduce ourselves. Ya ladies, already know I'm Morgan, the captain." Captain Morgan starts then looks to the man with the eye patch seated next to him.

"I'm Eduardo, the ship's navigator." Eduardo says not looking at us. _No! That means I'll have to pair up with him!_

"I'm Christopher, the ship's doctor as you already know."

"Nathan, I'm the cook."

"Again, I'm Russell. I don't really have any special title on the ship like everyone else."

Thomas smiles and adds, "He's a great fighter and swordsman. And I'm Thomas, the low man on the totem pole."

Now it was our turn.

"I'm Tsubasa, and I'm learning to be a doctor." She says giving a bit of her cover story.

"I'm Bette, and I'm just a student."

"Abby, I was a member on the ship that sank."

"I'm Marina, and I was traveling to apprentice with a company." I say looking down at the table, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm Saffron. Kate and I were on the ship to go on a European tour together." Saffron finishes letting them know both her and Kate's cover.

"Well, yer quite the odd group." Captain Morgan states.

"It was just fate bringing us together." Kate answers.

"This food is delicious." Saffron comment as she eats. "This is squid, right?"

"Yeah." Nathan answers and continues to eat. "It's pretty easy to catch some here on the boat."

"Hmm. I've always wanted to catch my own fish to cook. But I usually just buy it from the marketplace." Saffron says.

I notice that others are making small talk around the table, and others are just silently eating their food. I continue eating until my plate is empty.

As the food disappears from the table, Captain Morgan stands. "Well, we'd be happy to take ya girls to England, but it'd have ta be a while. We're currently looking for some very important treasure that takes precedent. Otherwise we can drop you off at the next port."

Kate looks down our row at all of us, and we each nod our head. "Well, we weren't in too big of a hurry, and not many people can say they've been on an actual treasure hunt with pirates." Kate smiles. "We'll stay and you can drop us off after."

"Good." Captain Morgan smiles. "Well then, the only other business we have ta attend to, is who will be staying with who. All the rooms are taken by a crew member and ya'll each have to stay with one of us. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Okay. We understand. It was your room before we came on the ship so we should accommodate to that." Kate says easily. "I'll let you go first." She looks over at the rest of us.

"I'll stay with Christopher." Tsubasa says.

"I'll stay with Thomas." Bette says next.

"I'll stay with Nathan." Saffron answers.

"Russell." Abby says, not really looking at him.

"E-" I can't say it, I'm too frightened to have to stay with him.

"What was that?" Captain Morgan prodded.

"She'll stay with Eduardo." Kate answers. "You'll have to excuse her, she's really shy. Especially with men. So please be nice to her." Kate looks at Eduardo, who clicks his tongue and mutters, "What a pain."

"Then I guess I'm staying with you Captain." Kate looks over at him.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, let's drink!" Captain Morgan raises his glass. All the men cheer and lift up their glasses. We just look at each other, then lift our glasses and take a sip.

~PnL~

{An hour later}

We were still on our first glasses the pirates had completely finished off the two barrels they had brought up.

"Time for bed!" Captain Morgan cheers, and before we could process what he said, he had grabbed Kate by the arm, pulled her to her feet, and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Wh-wh-what the hell!" Kate screams outraged.

Captain Morgan laughs at her response and continues towards his cabin.

I turn to look at the remaining crew members who are snickering at the display the Captain showed. _Oh no... What's going to happen to us?!_

* * *

**So what did you think? (I feel you'll tell me I stopped at the best part, but eh, I felt like doing it that way.) So tell me what you'd like to see happen, any ideas, etc. Review to let me know you want more and/or fave/follow if you haven't already.**

**Also, if you follow all my stories, BMP in Oz will be updated next.**

**Next chapter I'll be doing it split up (every girl's point of view) showing how their first night with their new roomie went. So until next time! Safe sailing! ;)**


End file.
